


Quantum Problems

by swdsnygeek



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Ant Man and the Wasp fusion, Bodhi is sort of Luis, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Made Up Science, Panic Attack, it made sense to me ok, pre ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swdsnygeek/pseuds/swdsnygeek
Summary: A Halloween fic for @gloriouswhisperstyphoon. A fusion with AntMan and the Wasp.





	Quantum Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloriouswhisperstyphoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriouswhisperstyphoon/gifts).



> A Halloween fic for @gloriouswhisperstyphoon. A fusion with AntMan and the Wasp.

Jyn felt underdressed. The steakhouse the Organas had chosen was the most upscale restaurant she’d ever been to. She glanced at her family and decided that at least she wasn’t the only one underdressed. Bodhi’s eyes were bugging out of his skull, Lyra looked overwhelmed, Galen was more awkward than usual and Cassian had pulled down the blank mask he favored when uncomfortable. All of them were out of their element. The Organas took it all in stride, fitting perfectly into their surroundings. 

 

“I can’t believe we all made it here, “ Lyra said. 

 

“It is a wonderful thing, after so much hardship” Breha replied with a warm smile. 

 

“I don’t think I’ve heard the full story, “ Leia said, looking interested. 

 

Jyn blanched a little, and Galen looked uncertain. Never one to miss an opportunity, Bodhi was eager to fill her in. 

 

“Well it all started years ago. My dad and his partner were working on some tech. Then his partner was like “hey, we could sell this to the military, make some money, get famous.” . Dad said “no way!” and then Krennic stole his research. It was unstable and dangerous, and Mom disappeared. Krennic kept trying and like blew up a whole factory. When that happened, Cassian got exposed to some weird energy and started disappearing. The SHIELD was like “hey, we could use this” and they made him into a superspy. Galen was really sad, and so was Jyn. Later, Jyn was like “Dad, I found out that you used to be a superhero. Mom was too. Let me do it.” He said, “not safe.” But she gave him puppy eyes until he caved. When he was making improvements to her suit, he found blueprints for an old idea. Realized that idea could help them find mom. Tried to build the idea, and superspy showed up and was like “stop, you’re gonna hurt people!” But Jyn and Dad are super smart so they figured out how to build it safely, and when Cassian stole a part, they followed him. They were like “we can help you man. Fix you,” but he didn’t trust them because no one had ever offered that with no expectations before. He ran away. They saved Lyra, the energy from the tunnel brought Cassian to the lab. Lyra took one look at him and said “oh honey,” fixed him and then adopted him too. He and Jyn stare at each other longingly when they think the other isn’t looking. 

 

Everyone had been silent through Bodhi’s odd retelling but that shocked Jyn out of her reverie and she clapped her hand over his mouth and smacked him hard. “That’s enough!” 

 

The Organas looked both amused, and horrified, and Galen quickly shifted the subject to applications for quantum energy. 

 

Despite the awkward start, dinner was a success. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The quantum energy detector refused to stop flashing. Jyn had gone through the coding at least three times this morning looking for the error and she couldn’t find it. The system wasn’t on, there was no way that unstable quantum energy was anywhere in the lab. She was ready to throw the thing at the wall and start all over again. She glanced over at her father, but he was totally absorbed in programming the coordinates for the next tunnel dive. He wanted to collect some additional quantum energy to power the blasters on the Wasp suit. She knew he was considering seeing if he could rig something to allow Cassian to phase the way he used to but Jyn wasn’t ready for that. Even though she knew her father would never install it if it wasn’t safe. The lab door opened, then thumped closed and Jyn smelled coffee. Cassian must have grabbed her some from the kitchen. The detector started the constant whine that indicated dangerous levels of energy. Ceramic hit the floor and shattered and Jyn turned in the direction of the sound. When she saw Cassian she felt as though all the air had been sucked from the room, her stomach clenched, and her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. He was phasing again, becoming increasingly indistinct, “No, no, not again!” She cried, desperate and terrified. 

 

“I’m sorry, Jyn, I don’t want to go” his words sounded muffled, distant. The molecular disequilibrium had become too unstable and he vanished into nothing. The detector fell silent and she started screaming. 

 

She woke up shaking and disoriented with tears running down her face. Her throat felt raw. The dream came back to her and she sat bolt upright.  _ Damn Bodhi telling that story.  _ She willed herself to calm down, used meditation breathing techniques but nothing worked. Her heartbeat still tattooed her ribs. She had to know, couldn’t quiet her gut deep terror until she saw Cassian. She slipped out of her room, careful to move quietly down the hall so as not to wake anyone else. She knew the expression on her face would scare them. Cassian’s room was at the end of the hall. She paused at the door, torn between trying to sneak in and knocking. For all she knew he slept naked. Just as she reached for the door knob, the door swung open. “You walk like an elephant, and your panting could wake the dead,” he started off, but his face quickly creased in concern. “What happened?” 

 

She had thought seeing him would be enough. She tried to answer his question but couldn’t talk, she was starting to hyperventilate.  The adrenaline and fear driving each other in a vicious cycle. He snagged her wrist in his hand and guided her inside to sit on the bed. He sat next to her and planted his free hand on her ribcage. He maneuvered his other hand to take her pulse. “Hey, breathe with me. In 1-2-3-4, hold, and out 1-2-3-4, good now again” 

 

His voice, and the breathing exercise slowly brought her back from the edge and her mind cleared as the oxygen returned to her brain. In a quick motion she threw her arms around him. He froze for a moment, before wrapping his around her lightly. She knew physical affection was relatively unfamiliar to him and a few months with her family wasn’t enough to change that. Yet. 

“You’re here, you’re still here. It was just a dream.” She whispered. 

“Damn Bodhi.” Cassian muttered. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” He promised. 

 

Jyn nodded, head still tucked against his chest where she could hear his heartbeat. His hand rubbed her back, trailing warmth in its wake. Her adrenaline and terror were fading away and she could feel sleep tugging at her. 


End file.
